Electronic devices have developed in a direction in which it is easy to carry by being gradually miniaturized and slim. The electronic devices may be carried by being stored in a user's pocket, and also may be worn on a head portion, an arm, or a wrist of a human body.
Electronic devices (e.g., a wearable electronic device) which are wearable on a human body or various structures may be solely used, and may be used by connecting to another electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) through wireless communication or wired communication.